Asgardien ninja
by The Deadly Deadpool
Summary: What happens when a furious Tobi accidently sends naruto crashing into the heli-carier. In response to jbana21 challenge. Set six months before avengers movie. Read and Review. Pairings undecided


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own naruto or the avengers, they belong to their respective owners.

_**Authors note:**_ This is in response jbana21's challenge, enjoy.

"talking"

'thinking'

()()()()()()()()-scene change

Naruto had just defeated the six tailed beats that tobi had sent after after him and he was just about to face off with the dastardly master mind behind it all, when he heard the tobi roar in rage."Petulant child do not realize that there is no otherway, just give in and surrender and I promise it'll quick."said the enraged tobi.'Dammit this idiot of kid is ruining my plans there must some way I can keep him subdued 'til the time comes where he is of use, he is to strong for conventional means of keeping him subdued, lets see what jutsu do I know that keep him course kamui it will keep him in a pocket dimension, until the time comes were I have further use for there is a risk involved, if I do not get the perfect amount of chakra needed for the jutsu, there is a possiblity of him being completely destroyed at a celluar base, but the benefits outwheigh the consequences'thought tobi as he prepared his jutsu, but what tobi did not count on in his rageful state was that in his anger he added a little to much chakra, almost to little to notice but it was still knowing about his mistake he continued the tecnique and it was working, for a moment it seemed that everything was going his way but fate being who she was enjoyed making life for people hell and is a cruel sadistic bitch(but saying that would most likely count as flirting to her).Time slowed down for naruto as he saw a swirling effect begin at his stomach, and imediately identified what was happening as a result to kamui, it was over he was going to be put in tobi's pocket dimension like an animal in a was not going without a fight, never give up that was his nindo and he would not back down, so he pulled two kunai from his pouch and thew them at tobi before calling a jutsu very simaler to his trademark jutsu."Kunai shadow clone jutsu."said naruto as he shouted the name of the jutsu, causing tobi do be distracted while doing the jutsu on top of putting too much chakra in the jutsu it was expected to fail but not in any way we may have thought, the swirl was starting to close in on naruto before he could do anything was sucked away into the portal as the multiple kunai laned but tobi managed to dodge but what he did not know was that every single kunai had paper bombs with the same power of c4' they detonated and caught tobi in the fiery blaze.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Director fury, agent coulson and agent hill were all around the heli-cariers briefing table, talking about phase 2 more like arguing."We should quicken up the process director of phase 2."said agent hill as she thought the avengers initiative was a waste of time and would not get them any where in regards to keeping the world safe, she thought that they should arm themselves with better weaponry and not have them rely on , in her own opinion, a bunch of were liabilities, unpredictables that would not get them anywhere they needed to rely on themselves and not director fury and agent coulson did not think that they firmly believed in the avengers initiative, "Agent hill phase 2 is only a plan b, you know avengers fail in a certain objective, that is what phase 2 is for nothing more."said agent coulson, whose name was phil but he did not want people to know that or it would flush his hard earned reputation that took him years to build down the drain, 'cause he thought that phil was not a name befitting of a super spy."Coulson is right agent hill, it is only a back up plan."said director fury.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With naruto-

He did not know what was going on but he did know he was so high(pun unintended).As he was falling he realised that there was some kind of flying fortress floating seemingly in the middle of no where, and then there was the other thing, the other thing being that he was faceplant ontop of it."THIS IS GONNA HURT!."shouted naruto whn he realised that it was gonna be extremely naruto crash landed, he did not plan on going though what he assumed was the top of the floating fortress.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they three of them were arguing over phase 2 when something just seemingly fell right on the table they were standing and it appeared to humanoid in form but they could not see properly until they dust from it crash landing all hoped it was not hostile they not in the mood for a they were all standing waiting in suspense, for it to show its true the unknown entity stood up and the smoke settled, the saw the suposedly unknown being make itself known to be a blond haired boy that looked to be about 18, he was average height and was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.

As naruto started to franticly look around for clues as to where he was, noted that there were three people starring at him as if he had miraculously grown a second head, but he was not surprized as they had no idea as to where he come from, but they most likely thought he was a hostile and if there were to attack him he would strike back with deadly force._"Where am I."_shouted naruto in a foreign language, that coulson assumed was japanese, as it sound simaler to it._"Calm yourself stanger, we are not going to harm you, we only want to know who you are if you are willing to tell us that."_said coulson in what he guessed was the strangers language, if it was not he joped he had not said anything heard what the stranger said and was surprized that the man knew what he said._"Only if you tell if you tell me who you are first."_said this was happening director fury and agent hill had no idea what had just happened, one minute a strange man fell through the roof and on their table and the next it looked like him and coulson were having a fat chat._"My name is coulson and the other people are director fury and agent hill, what is your name stranger."_said coulson in an attemot to get the boy to tell him his name._"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."_said naruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tell me what you think read and REVEIW!


End file.
